


There is only one place with Varadero Beach

by VLD_4_Life



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After season 6, F/M, Galaxy Garrison, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Going back to earth, M/M, Not real storyline, Rating May Change, sometime around season 7 maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLD_4_Life/pseuds/VLD_4_Life
Summary: A FEW SEASON 7 SPOILERSAfter defeating Lotor the team is on their way back to Earth. Will the journey home be a tough one? What will the world think of Voltron, Alteans, Galras, and a Cosmic Wolf? Will they successfully rebuild the Castle of Lions? Will the futuristic technology be to much for Earth to comprehend? Will Allura and Lance's relationship grow? How will the McClains, Garrets, and the Holts react to being reunited? And what about Adam?!This story is VERY “loosely” based off of S7, with my own storylines and plot twists. So spoiler alert!





	1. The Journey Home pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited to see Shiro and Adam's story, and now I have. I am excited to see that Lance and Allura are finally starting to show more “romantic” feelings to each other (like BOTH of them blushing and not just Lance). I have ALWAYS shipped Allurance, and now I think we are starting to make some progress, especially since the end of S5 and throughout S6 and S7!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is down, and it’s a LONG way home. The team comes up with a game plan to start the journey and to get home with a “living” Shiro and enough supplies to survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first part of this chapter and then I changed the stroyline a little. Just so you know if some parts don’t make total sense. Also Krolia and Romelle are not mentioned in this chapter, but they will be soon. So if you are a fan of one or both of them, don’t worry.

 "Rest Shrio" Keith said, as Lance helped him move Shiro to the back of the Black Lion.

The team had decided that they would go back to earth to rebuild the castle of lions and be reunited with their families, as well as get some proper medical help for Shiro. Their supplies was limited, and they had a long journey ahead; no more wormholes.

"How far are we from Earth?" Lance asked over the intercom as he was walking back to Red.

" _Many_ star systems" Allura replied.

"Normally a voyage like this would take at least a deca-phoeb,” Coran added.

“Well we don’t have that much time!” Lance snapped back. “I’m sorry” he said softly, “I’m just stressed”.

“It’s okay, we just need to stay calm and figure out what we are going to do” Allura said, trying to sound relaxed.

They were now leaving the atmosphere of the planet they were currently on. As they pushed through the last of breathable air and into the endless blackness, Hunk couldn’t help but to say,

“ _what_   _are_ we going to do?”.

————————————- 

A moment of silence passed and it seemed like no one had an answer to Hunk’s question. Pidge finally broke the silence,

“So I did some calculations, and we should have enough food goo to last us if we have minimal portions.”

“How much is  _minimal?”,_ Hunk asked nervously.

“About 1/3 of the amount you eat now Hunk”

“ **WHAT?!?!?!?** ”

“Calm down, you’ll survive”

“Food goo is not  _that_ important, what about Shiro?!” Keith interrupted. 

“I think that he should survive in the portable pod for at least a 2 weeks without a lot of outside attention”, Pidge said, typing in coordinates on one of the displays that lit up the Green Lion.

“Wait, what do you mean  _survive_? I thought the pods were supposed to heal."

"Actually Lance, without the quintessence from the castle, the crystal, and the Altean energy, the pod becomes more of a  _preserving holding place.”_ Pidge replied smartly.

“So basically if we don’t get him some special healing quintessence or something, he’s  gonna die?” Keith asked bluntly. 

“Well...” 

“Well what Pidge? Shiro’s life is on the line and we are in the middle of space, and billions of galaxies away from home and you’re giving me, _well_!”

“Jeez, lay off Keith! Yelling at Pidge is not helping what so ever!”

 “Oh, shut it Lance”

 “What? I’m just stating the truth!”

 “Everyone, we need to be patient with each other and focus.” Allura said, firm but kind.

 “Yeah, patients yields focus, right Keith?” Lance said, immediately after saying it he felt a pool of guilt fill the bottom of his stomach.

Keith was on the verge of completely blowing up at Lance, but at the same time he wanted to cry.

 “Now Lance, that was completely unnecessary. You knew that would remind him of Shiro.”

 “You’re right Allura, I’m sorry Keith.”

 “I guess it’s cool then” Keith replied awkwardly, still twisted in emotions.

 “See it’s better to be nice, right guys!” Hunk said, trying to be cheerful, but there was a quiver of doubt in his voice.

 They had just won a intergalactic war against a empire that had been ruleing for more than 10,000 years, Keith had just saved Shiro from Haggar; along with some of Allura’s magical Altean alchemy to return Shiro’s essence to his body of course. They were going back to Earth, everything was good, right? Well at the same time, planets that were destroyed or damaged are trying to rebuild, but some are having a hard time. Shiro was saved, but also dying. And while going back to Earth would be great, the same could not be said for the journey to get there.

——————————

They had been on the road for almost a movement now, and everyone decided that it was time to take a break and stretch their legs.

 “So this planet we’re going to is...um what is it again?” Lance asked.

“Planet Valclasion, the residents there should be able to help us restock on some supplies and help us with Shiro, hopefully.”

“Um, Coran, what kind of residents live there?”

“Well, let me show you”

Lance didn’t particularly like the sound of that but whatever. Boy, did he regret his decision. The second he tapped the display in front of him, what was displayed before Lance’s eyes was one of the most foul looking creatures he’d ever seen; and he’d seen a lot. A split second later all of the Paladins were viewing the same image.

 “WHAT THE QUIZNAK IS THAT!?!?!?!?” Lance exclaimed.

 "yeah Coran what the hell is that?" Keith questioned.

 "That is what is going to help us, with food goo an..."

 "Hold on a sec, we're going to let that slimy blob with 3 eyes touch our food!?"

 "Once again Hunk, not everything is about food."

 "Ok then Pidge, if it's not about food, then let me ask another question."

 "What?"

 "How do we know that they're friendly?"

 "Well, we don't"

 "Coran you're not helping." Pidge said, still trying to convince Hunk that this was a good idea.

 "Why are we going to this planet instead of one of the other millions of planets that are nearby, you know ones with nicer and more trustworthy looking residents?"

 "Hunk, stop being such a scaredy cat!"

 "I'm not being a scaredy cat Lance, I'm just looking out for the well-fair of the team."

 "Sure..."

"Anyway,”Coran resumed,“to answer your question Hunk, the citizens of planet Valclasion are know for their advancements in medical technology."

 "And will this technology work on Shiro, or humans at all?"

"Well Keith, I'm not exactly sure that it will, or that their friendly. But with Shiro's safe time in the pod half used up, and the fact that we are not going to get home anytime soon if we run out of the necessities, we're going to have to give them them the benefit of the doubt."

“Keith it’s your call, do we trust these guys?” 

 Lance’s voice sounded slightly worried, Hunk noticed this and smirked to himself.

“Well we have limited options, and we have to make sure Shiro is alright at all times. So everyone move in. Valclasion here we come.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!!!! I know it was kinda short. Next chapter they will be meeting the residents of planet Valclasion. I hope to have the next one up soon! Hope you liked it!


	2. The Journey Home pt. 2

 

It didn’t take long for the lions to land on the surface of the planet called Valclasion. And the moment the Paladins stepped out onto the somewhat spongey ground, they were greeted by the blob-like aliens that were hardly taller then Pidge.

 

“Hey look Pidge, even these guys are taller than you. You’ve only out grown the Arusians.”

 

Pidge shot Lance a look, and Lance read it as ‘shut up unless you want to be my next human guinea pig.’ So he kept his mouth shut.

 

“Welcome to our humble planet.” Said the blob that Lance thought to be their leader of some type. Mainly because ‘he’ was marginally taller than the rest, and was wearing a crown-like arrangement made of what looked to be small pieces of random gems and stones upon his so-called ‘head’. Then Lance looked to his left and saw Keith looking very focused. He looked as if he were analyzing everything that was around him. From the odd looking inhabitants, to the odd feeling of the ground beneath their feet. Everything on this planet was odd. Maybe Keith was regretting coming here, or maybe he was worried about letting these ‘blobs’ look at Shiro; if they were even willing to help.

 

Keith then took a step forward and said, “We are the Palidans of Voltron, and are in need of your assistance.”

 

The larger ‘blob’ slid over a little, leaving a trail of shiny slime behind ‘him’, and said, “glop fufl jusil motecj kfyuv”

 

Although they could not understand the blob people, the translators in their Paladin Amor could take in the words and play it back on the radio in their helmets. It could also take their voices and play it back to the ‘blobs’.

 

“We would be honored to help you”

 

“Thank you, our friend is ill. We also will need more supplies.”

 

“We will do anything we can.” And with that, the leader blob started pointing his ‘soldiers’ around and ordering them to gather supplies and equipment.

 

“Stay here” the blob told Keith. “We’ll be back soon”

 

———————————

 

It had been more than a varga now, and everyone was getting anxious.

 

Hunk was lazily leaning against the foot of the Yellow Lion, while Pidge was furiously typing something on her laptop, when he asked, “where are they?”

 

“They’ll be here soon”

 

“How do you know that? And what are you doing?”

 

“I know that because I put a tracker on the king’s crown, so we can see if they’re really going to get supplies and not plan a attack or something. And I’m sending out layers of code, so that way even if they find the tracker they’ll have a hard time stopping the signal from getting to us.”

 

“That’s a great idea but...”

 

“But what?”

 

“Aren’t you worried that they’ll find the tracker and think that we’re the untrustworthy ones?”

 

“Well that could happen, but it’s unlikely. The tracker is my personal revision.”

 

“I see, so the tracker is Pidge-a-fied. Meaning _really_ small.”

 

“Exactly”

 

“So are they almost here?”

 

“Yeah, they should be in about 27 ¾doboshes.”

“K”

 

———————————

 

Lance was getting bored just walking up and down the tail of the Red Lion. At first he thought it would be fun, which it was for a short time, but now the initial ‘yay’ feeling was gone. So he decided to go see what Pidge and Hunk were up to.

 

“Hey guys what’s up?”

 

“Nothing much”

 

Pidge was still typing like a mad man.

Just then a loud staticky noise came through the speaker on Pidge’s laptop. A few seconds later the voices of the Valclasion locals came though loud and clear.

 

“Oh yeah! Team Punk does it again!” They shouted in union, while giving each other high fives. Lance just rolled his eyes, he wasn’t much for this science-y stuff.

 

“Really Pidge?”

 

“Yes really, better safe than sorry.”

 

“Are they doing what they said they would?”

 

“It seems they are.”

 

They could here the king saying things like “Pack 3 of those, take that cart, and bring some food and necessities.”

 

“Well that’s good.”

 

Then Hunk spoke up saying, “Guys I just had a random thought. What if they’re going to attack us. I mean what the king is saying could mean packing things for battle.”

 

“Hunk stop being a scare...”

 

“Don’t say scaredy-cat”

 

“Fine.”

 

“I mean really guys, we have to be prepared.”

 

“I’m sure we’re fine. There just small blob people.”

 

“You’re the last person to talk about them being small.”

 

“Lance...”

 

“Oops” Lance couldn’t see Pidge’s eyes from behind the glare of her glasses but he knew she wasn’t giving him a good look.

 

“Anyway back to what I was saying, plus we’re equipped with the Lions and our Bayards.”

 

“Alright Pidge, I’m trusting you.”

 

“Have you seen Keith?”

Pidge hardly looked up from her computer to wave Lance off in the direction of the Black Lion. Hunk was the one that actually said something.

 

“I think he’s in the Black Lion watching Shiro. Krolia is with him too, I think.”

 

“I’m going to go check on them.”

 

“I’ll come with you, I think Pidge has this under control.”

 

Pidge barley lifted her hand off the keyboard to give Hunk a thumbs up before going back to her light speed typing.

 

Hunk popped up on the uneven ground, losing his balance as he did so. He fell forward and creamed Pidge head-on. If she haven’t been wearing her Paladin Armor she would have been totally annihilated. As for her computer, it _was_ _totally_ annihilated.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK HUNK???!!!!!!”

 

Pidge yelled so loud that the Hunk thought he had temporarily lost his hearing.

 

“I lost my balance, I’m sorry Pidge.”

 

Pidge stood up pointing her finger in his face yelling so much that he couldn’t understand what she was saying. When she had run out of breath and her cheeks were bright red, she looked around her feet at the pile of broken shards. The remains of her once high tech portable command center. She bent over to start gathering them up and to try and reassemble them.

 

“We can’t track the Valclasions now.” Lance said while picking up pieces of Altean/Pidge tech.

 

“I wonder who’s fault that is?” Pidge said, eyeing Hunk.

 

“Lance, you can go see Keith, I’ll help Pidge.”

 

Lance stood up while trying not to make the same mistake as Hunk.

 

———————————

 

Soon Lance had _carefully_ crossed over the mushy ground to where the Black Lion was proudly standing. Inside he found Keith pacing, while Krolia looked worried for both Shiro and Keith’s state of mind. He also saw Allura standing in the corner with bright blue light emitting from her hands, obviously trying to work some Altean alchemy on Shiro. While Coran had a tablet in his hand checking Shiro’s stats.

 

“He’s gonna be ok Keith.” Krolia gently smiled while placing a hand on her son’s shoulder. “Plus we’re getting some help.”

 

Keith looked like he had been awake for days, he probably wasn’t sleeping at night, or at all. They all were _extremely_ worried about Shrio, but Keith was taking it to the next level. They needed him to be focused and rested just in case something were to go wrong.

 

“Hey Keith, how is he?”

 

“Oh hey Lance. He’s still the same” It was hardly a whisper that came out of Keith’s throat.

 

“I’m sorry. But it’s all gonna turn out fine.”, Lance said softly as he placed his hand on Keith’s back

 

Keith just glanced at Shiro like all hope was lost. Keith looked awful, and Lance couldn’t help but to ask;

 

“Keith, have you been sleeping well?”

 

Keith just gave him a long stare with his bloodshot eyes. And in the dim lighting of the cargo hold in the Black Lion, plus the dark bags under his eyes made Keith look as if he was so depressed he wasn’t even sad anymore. But Lance couldn’t have been more wrong. Just a second later Keith broke down sobbing into Lance’s chest.

 

“Hey Keith, everything is going to be okay.” Lance cooed while rubbing Keith’s back gently. Keith was hunched over, letting Lance support all of his weight. Lance backed them up to the wall, and Keith slid down to the floor and buried his face in his knees.

 

“He’s gonna die!” Keith wailed.

 

He said it loud enough to draw everyone’s attention. But they knew they should let them have their moment.

 

“He’s not going to die.”

 

“Yes he is!!”

 

“Keith, look at me.”

 

Keith lifted his head to meet Lance’s dark blue eyes. Keith’s face was wet with tears, leaving shiny trails down his face. His cheeks and eyes were red. And his overgrown mullet was stuck to his face with sweat. Lance was trying to keep his own tears at bay as he tried to calm Keith.

 

“Shiro is going to be fine. Everyone is doing their best to help him. Even the Valclasions are. We all love Shiro very much, I know he is very special to you, we all him want him to get better. Remember that all of us are here for both Shiro _and_ you.”

 

Keith was starting to breathe normally again. When his eyes dried up and he could see clearly, he noticed how concerned and caring Lance’s face looked. He was a twisted mess of emotions and feelings, he was not thinking clearly. He had a in the moment action. As he and Lance were rising from the floor, he looked up and found his way to the Cuban’s lips. 

 

Lance was surprised, but he didn’t pull away. After he realized what he was doing, he promptly spung back from Keith.

 

“KEITH! WHA…WHAT…”

 

But before Lance got all the words out, Keith rammed past him and out of the hold while bursting back into tears. Everyone saw what had happened, but no one spoke. Everyone was giving Lance a glare, but how was it his fault? He didn’t make or want Keith to kiss him, he just wanted him to feel better. Lance was about to give a reason for what had just occurred, but before he could do that there was a loud bang from outside followed with an explosion, alarms, and Pidge’s voice coming through the intercom. They were being attacked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know that what happens in S7 of the show is not the same as in my story, but I’m still going to continue.


End file.
